Tales of Cabin Eleven
by awsnapple
Summary: One-shots on the crazy, funny and loving lives of the Hermes cabin campers right after the Titan war, mixing in some OCs with the PJO ones. R&R! Rated T for language.
1. Of Twix Bars and Greek Fires

_So, I decided to do my own little thing, mixing some Percy Jackson characters, along with my own OC peeps. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Twix bars._

* * *

><p>"Everybody <em>up<em>!" Travis yelled, his tone implying that something completely disastrous was imminent.

It was three in the morning, and the campers of Cabin Eleven were sleeping like the dead. Apparently, staying up late and plotting out intricate pranks while everyone was at the campfire wasn't Connor's best idea.

Lucy, the youngest of the Hermes cabin at only eight, jumped up and let out a shrill scream, "_What is it_?" She scampered toward Travis, stepping over heaps of bags and clothing.

Her scream woke up fourteen-year-old Zach, who reached over, and, grabbing a knife from under his pillow, staggered lazily toward Lucy. His hands spiraled wildly in an attempt to stabilize himself, and the hand holding the dagger landed on a bed near him with a thump. A choked cry escaped his throat until he located the target of the weapon. Lucy stared at the single long braid Zach held in his hand, chagrin painting her expression.

"Oh _crap_!" He hissed, violently rubbing his eyes to clear them.

Travis stood there, his jaw set angrily, watching his siblings and their disoriented panic.

"_Ohmygod, _Zach! What did you _do?" _Lucy shrieked, waking up their sister Skylar and half of the other campers.

"Wasgoiningon?" Skylar mumbled, reaching for her braid characteristically. When she felt the severed tips of her short hair, her face stretched out in horror. "WHAT HAPPENED?" She bellowed, standing up abruptly, fingering her hair with one hand and grabbing her bow and arrows with the other, and glaring menacingly at her siblings. Zach looked around nonchalantly, dropping the braid from behind him onto the floor.

Connor crawled lazily out of his bed, taking advantage of the commotion and reaching out for one of his brothers' jar of Greek fire.

"HEY!" Chandler, who was just waking up croaked angrily, "CONNOR!" He cried, his cowlick silhouette leaping wildly toward his brother in an attempt to grab back his jar.

In the struggle to keep the jar for his self, Connor slid down to the floor, clutching the Greek fire between his hands, "It's mine now, Chandler! Get the hell away from me!"

Lindsey, the eldest of the girls, quickly gathered her bearings and jumped between Connor and Chandler, "_Stop it, you two_!" She demanded, holding Chandler back before he could attack Connor again.

"Shit!" Connor yelled, his face pale, as the glass jar fell to the floor, "Everybody OUT!"

Everyone pushed their way out hurriedly, Zach stopping to grab Skylar, who was angrily throwing things around.

They stood outside, breathing heavily and coughing at the smoke. Chandler took Lucy's hand as she began to cry. "Hey, it's okay. At least we made it out." He muttered, dropping down to the wet grass as they watched their cabin burn in a mass of green Greek flames.

"So guys," Travis said, his face still a mask of frustration, "now that you're all awake, _who took my Twix bar_?"

* * *

><p><em>Fin. Review? <em>


	2. Of Virgins and Marshmallow Sticks

_Samuel: (Alright, I updated. I may not always be able to update as quickly as you like, so bear with me, buddy. Thanks for reviewing, and I'll try and update ASAP)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

><p>"Alright people, let's move!" Travis called, kicking weapons and clothes out of his way. "Campfire started almost ten minutes ago, and since we're late, we get the last 'smores, and those assholes always leave the <em>worst<em> graham crackers for the late people."

"Hold on!" Lucy cried from her bunk, "I can't find my ribbons!"

Skylar groaned, rolling her eyes, "Who the hell ties ribbons in their hair anyway? What are you, a _doll_?" Lucy stomped on her older sisters foot with devilish force and Skylar merely glanced up in exasperation before shoving her aside and heading for the bathroom.

"Where are _you_ going?" Travis demanded. Skylar kept walking, "Chinatown," she deadpanned, her back to him, and then slammed the door. "Morons," she grumbled audibly.

"Your hair looks like a dead squirrel, and all the time in the world isn't going to fix that, so let's _go!" _Travis called insensitively. The bathroom door banged, "Yeah, well your girlfriend's a pothead!" Skylar spat back angrily.

Connor stumbled out of his bed, and cracked his limbs, "Campfire? Already?" He mumbled, running a hand through his disheveled hair, "Wait, I gotta find my special marshmallow roasting stick."

"Why can't you use a normal stick?" Chandler asked.

"It takes away from the awesomeness of my marshmallows, trust me. Want your own special marshmallow roasting stick?" Connor replied, grinning. Chandler shrugged, "Yeah, sure." And they went off to Connor's bunk.

"People!" Travis hissed, "We have to _go_!"

Lindsey threw a pillow at him lazily, "Relax, Travis, we all know it isn't the crackers you're worried about," she quipped, snickering. "Everyone _knows _you want to make a move on Katie Gardner," Zach added, his voice muffled, out from under his bed.

"Careful, Travis, she's a virgin," Lucy warned sagely.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"What? Live in the mortal world with four older brothers and you learn things!" she said defensively. Skylar strolled out of the bathroom, the remnants of her sliced off dirty blond hair flying messily around her head.

"Who chewed on _your_ hair and then spit it out?" Chandler laughed, poking at her head with his new marshmallow roasting stick. She swiftly grabbed his stick and then snapped it against her knee, "Ask Zachary," she growled, storming out of the cabin.

"Alright, guys! Let's go to the damn campfire!" Travis all but wailed. Lindsey jogged out of the cabin, dragging Zach out from under the bed. "Stop it," he muttered, glaring at her.

"Wait! I still can't find my ribbons!" Lucy cried. Connor grinned, glancing at Travis, "Yeah, but if you waste any more time looking for them, Travis will hang you on the Big House with them once you find them." He mimicked being dead, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out.

Lucy scurried out of the cabin, Travis close behind her. "My marshmallow roasting stick!" Chandler groaned, kicking it angrily, and walking out the cabin with Connor. At the amphitheater, it was quiet, and campfire smoke hung in the air. A few groups of lingering twos or threes made their way across the field to the cabin circle. "Where is everyone?" Lindsey asked, looking around.

"Oh, guys!" Katie Gardner called, walking toward them, "Campfire's over. Chiron told me to tell you. He's sad you couldn't make it."

Travis turned to yell at his siblings, when Lucy expression twisted and she cut him off with a finger, looking at Katie closely, "You really _are _a virgin, aren't you?"

* * *

><p><em> So what was Zach looking fordoing under his bed? You decide._


	3. Of Christmas Confessions and Group Hugs

_New chapter! Yay. It's Christmas themed, and a little heart warming! Review?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

><p>It was an hour before the vans were set to leave Camp Half-blood, and everyone was busy packing for the Christmas holidays. Chiron had allowed for the campers with a safe mortal home to leave for a week, to visit and spend Christmas with their families.<p>

"My mom makes the _best _Christmas cookies," Lucy bragged, shoving a knitted sweater into her duffle bag violently. "And my grandma always buys me the _best _presents."

Chandler shrugged, grabbing his knife, "I hate going to the mortal world. I swear my mom and step-dad probably do it like bunnies; I mean I've got six sisters and two brothers." Connor choked out a laugh, and then abruptly slammed the bathroom door with his fist, "_LINDSEY_!" He yelled over the shower noises, "Hurry the hell up!"

Zach climbed up his bunk and was fumbling with wrapping paper, "Do you think getting my mom a cheesy t-shirt was a good idea? I mean, how do you wrap a t-shirt?"

"And that's the _only _thing wrong with that present?" Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes. Zach nodded, confused, "Should I have gotten her something else?"

With all the excited conversations, no one noticed Skylar curled up in her bed, picking her fingernails with a dagger, a stony look on her face.

Travis strolled into the cabin, grinning. "Guess someone got lucky this Christmas!" Lucy sang, sitting on her bag in a meager attempt to make it smaller, and easier to zip. "Mistletoe?" She asked, mock-gagging. "Shut up." Travis grumbled, the smile not quite leaving his face His eyes wandered until they met the piercing stare of Skylar's green eyes. He frowned, walking up to her bunk, and then climbing in next to her. "Something the matter?" He asked, kicking aside some of her books.

"_No_." She deadpanned, her voice scratchy.

"Well then get packing or you'll be late," Lindsey called, strolling into the room with her hair up in a towel. Skylar glared, "Who say's I'm going anywhere?" She snapped.

"You're staying here?" Chandler asked, "Why?"

"Why do you _care_?" She growled, pushing Travis's shoulder, "And get off my bed."

"Because we're your siblings and we _care_ about you." Connor replied, in a soothing voice, mimicking, and then snickered. "Shut up," Skylar hissed, and threw her bow at him. He dodged it with the agility of someone skilled in the avoidance of thrown objects, and it landed on the floor with a crack, breaking in two.

"Ugh!" Skylar grumbled, jumping off her bed with a defiant shove to Travis' shoulder and storming toward the door. Zach grabbed her arm. "Stop it. What the hell's wrong with you?" She tugged, but he held her in an an uncomfortably firm grip. "It's _Christmas_. Show a little cheer." Skylar pulled her arm free with a final effort.

"Yes alright, I'll show some cheer. While you all go on about how great your mother's cookies taste," She glared pointedly at Lucy, "and how you hate having a bunch of siblings," then pointedly at Chandler, "I'll cheerfully join in with how wonderful it'll be back at _my _home with my crazy mother with her stock of booze, and her ever changing list of touchy-feely, brute boyfriends," Skylar spat, bending down to grab her broken bow so that no one would notice the tear that leaked down her face, "Merry Christmas, everybody!" She exclaimed, her voice cracking.

Everyone was silent, staring at anything but Skylar. Wordlessly, Connor stepped toward her and pulled her into his arms in a hug. "I'm sorry," He whispered, pulling her head to his shoulder. Skylar had never been one for overly emotional moments. In fact, she laughed quite rarely, and no one had ever seen her cry before.

"Sometimes the mortal world isn't the fairy tale we want it to be, Sky," Lindsey murmured sadly, tentatively placing her hand on Skylar's blonde head and stroking her hair.

There was a knock on the cabin door, and everyone turned to look at the visitor. "The buses are leaving now," Malcolm from the Athena cabin muttered awkwardly, with his head poked through the door opening. "Are you ready?" he asked, taking in the scene.

"Tell Chiron I'm staying here this Christmas," Travis announced, looking at Skylar. "Me too," Zach muttered, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ditto," Chandler and Connor piped up in unison, and Chandler ruffled Skylar's hair quickly.

"Well then I'm staying too!" Lucy added, grinning. Lindsey smiled, "This is going to be the best Christmas _ever_!" Malcolm shut the door, leaving. Skylar's face crumpled up, and everyone froze as she began to cry for the first time since they'd met her. "What's wrong?" Chandler asked quickly.

"Nothing," She sniffed, "It's just you guys are my family and-"

"Group hug!" Connor cried, and Skylar glared at him, though she was thankful for the interruption. "No, _no_." She warned as they gathered around her. And after the laughing was done, she did allow at least on group hug. Sort of.


	4. Of Cabin Leaders and Problem Starters

_So, if anyone was wondering where Chris Rodriguez is, he's coming, so relax :) I don't update often, but I'm not quitting this anytime soon! Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Okay guys! Chris's coming back for his school's spring break today, and we gotta do something special. Any objections?" Travis suggested one morning, smiling.<p>

"I elect myself cabin leader!" Eight-year-old Lucy called, ignoring Travis, "I've been at camp just as long as all of you, and even longer," She declared, staring at all of them in turn, "so all in favor, say 'Aye'!"

Zach looked around the cabin awkwardly, and quickly glanced at Travis, the current cabin leader, who looked like he wanted to grab Lucy by the hair. "Well! Anyone?" Lucy nearly shrieked, glaring at her siblings.

Lindsey watched her youngest sister sympathetically, "I—uh, I'd totally vote for you, it's just, _why_ the sudden change of cabin leader?"

Lucy stared at her incredulously, "Are you _kidding _me. You _really _still want Travis after everything that's been happening?" Skylar glanced around the room, looked annoyed, "After _what_ that's been happening? I don't recall anything out of the ordinary happen as of late." Travis grinned at her, opening his mouth to agree,

"Oh so the cabin bursting into Greek flames was nothing abnormal? How 'bout missing campfire for six days in a row 'cause Travis can't get everyone to listen to him for more than five seconds?" Lucy snapped at her, silencing everyone.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Chandler said, pointing an accusing finger at Connor, "I can assure you that the fire was completely _his _fault!" Connor narrowed his eyes at him, "Yeah and from what I remember, if you hadn't tackled me like a madman I wouldn't have dropped the jar of Greek fire."

"Well _I _wouldn't have woken up in the first place if it wasn't for Lucy and her stupid yelling!" Chandler yelled back at him. "_I_ only yelled because of Zach's inability to walk five steps while holding a knife without slicing Sky's freaking braid off!" Lucy cut in, sneering at Chandler.

Skylar glared fiercely at all her siblings, "Don't pin this on Zachary! He wouldn't have accidentally sliced my hair off if you hadn't screamed like a murder victim, Lucy! Besides, I already gave him enough crap about that!"

Travis gave Lucy a steely look, "So you're implying that all that was _my _fault?" He hissed at her.

"Well, I don't see any other idiot who woke up an entire cabin in the dead of the night for a fucking Twix bar!" Lindsey yelled at her older brother. Travis turned to her, "You shut up! I don't recall you _ever _getting out of the cabin fast enough for us to make it to campfire!" Chandler jumped to his sister's defense, "You only want to _be _at the freaking campfire to see that plant head Katie Gardner!" He growled at Travis.

"Yeah, that's right!" Connor agreed stonily, "and to think you _actually _managed to scare us all to death enough so that we could set our cabin on fire, _Travis_!"

"Hey!" Zach interrupted, "Even cabin leaders make mistakes, guys! Give the guy a break. And even if he did all those things, you can't _seriously _be considering electing Lucy the leader of Cabin Eleven!"

"And why _wouldn't _I make a good cabin leader, Zach?" Lucy cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're _eight_ years old, damn it!" Skylar screamed, "Eight. Years. Old."

Standing at the door for over five minutes, Chris Rodriguez sighed happily. _It's great to be home… _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>So that was it ;) Hope you like it. More updates on this crazy bunch coming soon. <em>


	5. Of Cookie Disasters and Stolen Recipes

_Hi! So this one's a bit short, but it's a little Lindsey centric, since her character's a little flat thus far, if you know what I mean. _

* * *

><p>"GUYS!" Lindsey exclaimed one evening, after all the daily activities had been good and done with, and everyone was just about ready to go to sleep, "Guess what I brought!". "Please don't say cookies," Connor and Chandler groaned simultaneously, with matching nervous expressions. Everyone else shifted awkwardly on their feet and prayed to Hermes it wasn't cookies their sister had brought them.<p>

"Er—yeah, I thought you guys all loved cookies," Lindsey said slowly, taking in all their reactions. Travis looked away, "Well yeah, we love cookies and all but…"

"What our cowardly older brother is trying to say here is that we all like cookies, we, uh, we just don't like _your _cookies," Lucy sighed, worried, for once in her life, about hurting someone's feelings.

"And just why _don't_ you like my cookies?" Lindsey asked, steely. "Chris, you like my cookies don't you?" She demanded, turning to him. He looked at her blankly, eyebrows knit. "Oh, um, sure," He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck, trying hard not to hurt his sister's feelings so soon after he got back to camp, "they tasted... great the last time I ate them," He mumbled, shooting his other siblings a warning glance.

"Lindsey," Skylar interrupted, ignoring Chris, "Remember the last time you made cookies? The one's that were supposed to be rainbow chocolate chip?"

"What to you mean '_supposed to'_?" Lindsey started,

"They gave Chandler a stomach ache for a week."

Zach joined in, "And the time you tried to make those sugar cookies? They tasted awfully salty…"

"What about the time you gave some of your cinnamon swirl cookies to Travis?" Connor muttered, "He threw up everything else he ate for almost a month." Travis groaned, "Those were _cinnamon_ cookies?" he asked incredulously, wide eyed.

"Okay, okay!" Lindsey snapped, "My cookies aren't always… satisfactory." She sighed, looking away. "I guess I'm just not that good of a baker. Chiron already told me that I would fail the whole cooking thing if I couldn't bake a good batch of cookies." She said sullenly.

Lucy coughed, "Well… I guess we could give _this _batch a try." She mumbled, glancing at the plate in her sister's hands warily. "Would you?" Lindsey asked, looking hopeful. Connor winced, "I guess I will." He quickly grabbed a cookie off the plate and took a slow bite, "Lindsey…" He praised, "these are awesome." He shoved the entire cookie into his mouth.

Soon after, everyone was eating Lindsey's miracle cookies, mumbling praises and giving her proud smiles. "So, why do they taste so good this time?" Zach asked, chewing happily.

There was a loud, heavy knock on the door, and an angry female voice yelled, "LINDSEY! EXPLAIN WHY MY CABIN MEMBERS ARE ALL VOMITING THE COOKIES I MADE IN CLASS WITH YOU!"

Lindsey looked nervously at the door, and then back at her siblings, "I—may have tried someone else's recipe."


	6. Of Hectic Planning and Birthday Parties

_Yeah I've been MIA from fan fiction for a while now, and I'm sort of making my return. It's gradual, however. Old habits do indeed die hard. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Connor, where are the balloons, you idiot?" Lindsey snapped, a clipboard tucked beneath her arm and a pen behind her ear, though she <em>was<em> aware that the get-up was more for show than a necessity. "Lucy, Get a move on with those streamers!" she commanded, scurrying about in a whirlwind.

"Relax, we've got plenty of time," Travis soothed, "Zach won't be back for another hour or so." Chandler nodded in agreement, tiptoeing on a steel ladder to reach the wall for his banner.

"Yes, but it's his birthday and I want everything to be perfect for him," Lindsey replied, a sad smile on her face. She didn't need to add that they never had little things like these in the real world. Travis gave her a small smile as she continued, "We've been planning for days and already we've almost gotten Skylar killed with the explosives, Chiron's tail caught in clay and broken our table at the mess hall."

"Yeah, but all that guarantees a great party this time, right?" Chandler said, smiling reassuringly. "Lucy! Bring in the snacks already."

"I'm eight years old, you assholes!" Lucy cried, distraught as she held tape between her teeth whilst trying to position streamers.

"Congratulations," Lindsey replied drily, "now hurry up, okay?"

"Can you help, Skylar?" Connor asked apprehensively, glancing at her warily. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes, because I can walk with half my leg charred off," Skylar snapped, struggling to stand with her cast on. "Hand me some balloons then," she grumbled, acquiescing, and shot a glance at Connor that made him look away bashfully.

"TRAVIS!" Lindsey yelled, "Where're the beverages? And oh my god, the silly string!"

"Breathe, control freak, I've got an Apollo kid getting them," he groaned, rolling his eyes. "Shouldn't Zach be here any minute now, anyway? I say we get into our positions."

"Speaking of Zach, where's his cake?" Skylar asked sardonically between breaths. Everyone froze and turned to face her. Chandler stared wide-eyed, "It was… right by the ladder I was on," he muttered, running a cursory sweep over the spot.

Everyone followed him with their eyes, and gasped at the scene.

"What's everyone staring at?" Zach asked, cake in his hand and his mouth full. He sat in the corner, nonchalantly watching his siblings. "When did you get _in_ here?" Lucy demanded, spitting out the tape. Everyone cast each other awkward glances

Lindsey stuttered, "Y-you!" Travis placed a wary hand on her shoulder, "You RUINED your _birthday!"_ She exploded.

Everyone went slack as their strange brother looked at them quizzically and cocked his head.

"… It's my _birthday_?"


	7. Of Suitors and Dental Hygiene

_And I'm back yet again. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The day was coming to a close and all of the members of cabin eleven had returned to the cabin. All with the exception of Lindsey, who hadn't returned until it was almost time for curfew. Something else piqued the attention of the Hermes kids that evening: Lindsey brought back a boy.<p>

"Is that who I think it is?" Lucy hissed, peeking through the dusty cabin curtains to get a good look at the boy who had walked her sister up to the door.

"Looks like an Ares boy," Skylar mumbled, trying to look aloof. "That's Mark. He takes archery with me on Thursdays," she realized, her eyes narrowing.

"Wait, what's he doing?" Chandler asked, joining them, "Why's he touching her hair?"

"Because, you dimwit, it's romantic," Lucy replied, giving him a pointed look. Connor laughed aloud "Mark? _Romantic_?" He cackled, shoving Lucy aside to get a better look. Lucy climbed behind them, knocking Chandler over, "Aw, look, he's holding her hand," She cooed, twirling a pigtail.

Zach shuffled into the room, "What's going on?" He asked lazily, glancing warily at Lucy balanced precariously onto a chair. "Lindsey's with a _boy,_" Lucy replied.

"A _boy_?" Travis, who had just entered, said, noticeably bristling.

"A _boy,_" Lucy confirmed.

"Who?" Travis snapped.

"Mark from archery," Skylar muttered in reply.

"_That _arrogant asshat," Travis grumbled, "We can't let _that _happen, now can we?" He asked, turning to his siblings, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Connor caught on immediately, "What do you have in mind?"

Travis went to stand as near as he could to the door of the cabin. "Did Lindsey leave her bloody tampon on the floor _again_!?" He cried, his mouth twisting into a cunning smile.

"Shut _up, _Travis, they heard you! What the _hell_?" Lucy hissed at him, her eyes bulging out of her head.

"That's the plan!" Zach muttered, the prank dawning on him. "GUYS! I swear if I see _one _more hairball on Lindsey's bed, I will throw up," He declared, again loud enough for Lindsey and Mark to hear him.

"Yeah—uh, that Lindsey's _disgusting_!" Skylar cried half-heartedly, "She lent me her shirt this morning and it smelled freaking _awful_."

Travis gestured impatiently for Chandler to add something, "Ha-ha, yeah! I mean, she—she uh, never even _FLOSSES_!" Chandler yelled awkwardly, and Connor face-palmed.

"Like _never ever!" _Chandler added confidently. His siblings glared at him, "What?" He asked weakly, shrugging.

Travis waved for Connor to say something.

Lucy looked mortified, "You guys are the _worst_!" She fumed, interrupting Connor's outcry, but her verbal attacks were also interrupted as Lindsey barged into the cabin, livid.

"Bloody _tampon_?!" She shrieked, "HAIRBALLS?!"

"Lindsey—" Travis tried.

"I'M _DISGUSTING_!?"

"Listen—"

"And that's not even what did it! That big buff Aries boy practically took running for Thalia's tree because apparently it's _criminal _not to _floss_!"

There was a pregnant silence, "Way to_ go_, Chandler!" Connor praised. Chandler beamed as his siblings pat him on the back and gave their congratulations while Lindsey gave a languid sigh and ducked into her bunk.

"I'm never getting a boyfriend!" She called.

"Go floss!" Travis called back.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


End file.
